1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighter-than-air aircraft, balloons, or similar structures, and particularly to a lighter-than-air vehicle for shading that is useful in shading open areas in hot climate regions, and has special use for shading a moving crowd.
2. Description of the Related Art
Countries near the equator have hot climates, and may also have large desert regions. Although many forms of clothing have been adapted for wear in such regions, it is often desirable to have shade from the sun. Further, in some cases, a permanent structure is not necessary, but temporary shade will do. Canopies and tents can be used for this purpose, but canopies and tents require labor in the hot sun to set up and break down. Moreover, canopies and tents are stationary, and sometimes are too small to provide coverage for a large crowd.
There is a need for a mobile source of shade for hot or desert areas that can be used to provide temporary shade or relief from the hot sun for small groups of people or for crowds. Thus, a lighter-than-air vehicle for shading solving the aforementioned problems is desired.